


Aikuistumisriitti

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Äiti oli hyvin viisas. Tiesi kaiken, mitä isäntäväki halusi.
Series: Raapalepuuroa [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Aikuistumisriitti

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2008 viikkoraapalehaasteeseen. Aiheena Winky. Tämän ikäraja on vuosien varrella seilannut, mutta päätin nyt, että jos jotain luet rivien välistä, olet tarpeeksi vanha tajuamaan sen.
> 
> Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Herra Kyyry on hyvin tarkka aamiaisestaan", äiti selitti. Äiti oli hyvin viisas. Tiesi kaiken, mitä isäntäväki halusi. Winky oli seurannut äidin mukana jo monta viikkoa, heti kun oli osannut ilmiintyä. Äiti sanoi, että Winky oli nopea oppimaan, äiti oli aloittanut vasta kahdeksankesäisenä.

"Rouva Kyyryn leningin pitää olla juuri näin", äiti opasti kannatellen varovasti kolme kertaa pituistaan pukua.

"Illalla näytän, miten nuoriherra Kyyry peitellään", äiti sanoi.

Winkystä nuoriherra Kyyry oli mielenkiintoinen. Winkykin taisi olla nuoriherrasta mielenkiintoinen, hänen oli nimittäin pitänyt olla mukana peittelyssä jo viime kesästä asti. Näkyen mutta ei kuuluen. Eikä tehden.

Mutta tänään Winky saisi tehdä peittelyn aivan yksin!


End file.
